Women typically wear full- or half-slips under dresses, skirts and skirt/blouse combinations for a variety of reasons, such as comfort and to prevent silhouetting of their legs through a sheer dress or skirt in backlit conditions, among other things. Slips are typically made to be relatively thin, lightweight, but opaque, and generally form-fitting in the hip and torso regions so as to inhibit interfering with the fit and drape of the dress or skirt under which the slip is worn. Slips are usually made of one or more thin and smooth layers of material so as to provide a low coefficient of friction between the slip and dress or skirt, and between the slip and skin or undergarment, for example, hosiery (nylons, leggings, etc.) or panties, among others. Despite the use of smooth materials, slips frequently “ride up,” or bunch up into generally horizontal folds (when the wearer is standing erect) under conditions such as walking and moving from a crouched or bent-over position to a standing position. The problem of riding up is often exacerbated when the wearer of the slip is also wearing hosiery and in low humidity environments that tend to cause static electricity to build up in the various layers of a woman's attire. This static electricity leads to the phenomenon widely known as “static cling.”